Nowadays, it has been very popular to live with portable electronic apparatuses, such as cell phones, electrical translators, PDAs, digital cameras, portable music players, pen-shaped recorders, or even the advanced video conference cell phones, as well as any other apparatuses combining thereof. Such portable apparatuses are typically fabricated as light and thin as being easy to carry, therefore, while being put on a surface plane, they are usually in the situation of lying down rather than standing up due to being hardly kept steady.
However, to erect the portable electronic apparatuses straight up over a plane is sometimes necessary in order to perform certain functions completely. For instances, time-displaying cell phone is commonly used as a clock by erecting it on a desk with a holder. Likewise, the advanced videoconference cell phone also needs to be raised up over a plane, so that the user can easily watch the video as well as talking through the phone without the necessity of holding it. Besides, to make a lighter and thinner digital camera straight up over a plane is occasionally required, for example, when the user attempts to snapshot himself or herself, and by which the shakes caused from holding it with hands are avoided as well.
Currently, in order to fulfill the above requirements, the portable apparatuses are often provided together with some separately holders as accessories. Or the users may alternatively find other various multi-functional holders through the market, like such popular holders for cell phones. Even through, there still lacks a light and handy portable electronic apparatus integrated with a holder for satisfying the user's requirements in operation and transportation.